Aun hay algo
by KiaraKa
Summary: Isabella Swan, más conocida como Isa por sus compañeros de escuela o Bella por sus verdaderos amigos, emprenderá un viaje para olvidarse de su amor, Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué realiza este viaje? ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelva?.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan, más conocida como Isa por sus compañeros de escuela o Bella por sus verdaderos amigos, emprenderá un viaje para olvidarse de su amor, Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué realiza este viaje? ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelva?.


	2. Chapter 2

Adiós familia, Adiós amigos, Adiós Edward. Te amo.

Hoy no es un día como los demás, mañana me despido de todo aquello que amo. Emprendo un vuelo para alejarme de él, de mi único y gran amor, de la persona a quien le confié mi vida y mi corazón. Edward.

Me presento, soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Tengo 18 años. Soy hija de Marie y Charlie Swan, este ultimo, es director de la Editorial Eclipse. Mi madre se escapo de casa siendo yo muy pequeña, pues se había enamorado del mejor amigo de mi padre, Phil. Desde ese momento Charlie se convirtió en un hombre muy reservado, pero últimamente y todo gracias a su nueva esposa Renee, demuestra sus sentimientos con más frecuencias.

Renee, es una mujer muy extrovertida, ella es una actriz muy prestigiosa y sobre todo guapa. Ella y papa se conocieron gracias a mis interminables peleas con Rosalie, hija de Renee.

Conocí a Rosalie hace dos años, el mismo año en el que conocí a mi Edward.

Estos dos, entraron cuando cursaba mi penúltimo año en el internado de Forks. En ese tiempo me caracterizaba por ser una niña mimada y caprichosa, era la líder de las porristas, por ende la más popular. Todos me decían que era extremadamente hermosa, y que mi nombre no me hacia justicia. Hasta que llego Rosalie, con una belleza inigualable, pero eso no era todo, ella era una completa rebelde, la habían expulsado de todos los colegios por sus innumerables travesuras. Resultado de esto, desde el primer día fuimos enemigas.

Al transcurrir los meses, una pequeña duende diabólico llamada Alice, mi mejor amiga, se aburrió de nuestras absurdas peleas y decidió demostrarnos nuestras semejanzas, y una de ellas era el amor hacía la música. Las tres éramos estupendas cantantes y desde ese momento creamos un grupo, junto a Emmet, mi mejor amigo, y Edward, llamado "Different".

Ahora les contaré de mi mejor amigo, mi osito, Emmet. Lo conozco desde la primaria, y desde el primer momento que lo vi supe que iba a ser como mi hermano mayor, ya que nos conocimos gracias a mi torpeza. Es muy característico de mi que me caiga en todas parte, hasta me enredo con mis propios pies. Se preguntaran como siendo tan torpe, era capitana de porristas, eso es fácil, cuando escucho música, me convierto en otra mujer, la música enciende mis sentidos, y toda torpeza queda olvidada.

Mejor sigo hablando de mi osito. El era capitán del equipo de Rugby en la escuela, por ende el más popular, y siempre se pensó que íbamos a estar juntos, pues, éramos la pareja perfecta. Pero ni el, ni yo, nos veíamos con otros ojos que no fueran de cariño. Para el, yo era su hermana pequeña, a quien debía proteger de todo aquel que me hiciera daño. Lo más chistoso de todo ello, es que el mismo osito, siendo todo un caballero conmigo, era un mujeriego de primera, hasta que conoció a Rosalie.

Al ser Rose mi enemiga, Emmet y ella peleaban todos los días. Pero, esas mismas peleas le demostraron todo el amor que sentían, y luego de unos meses, no pudieron negar el gran amor que iba creciendo entre ellos.

Podría decir que si bien soy hija única, la vida me a entregado tres hermanos: Alice, Rose y Emmet.

La pequeña Alice, duende diabólico o Hadita, como prefieren llamarle, no solo es mi mejor amiga, ella es mi prima, y desde siempre hemos sido vecinas, sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, son grandes personas, sobre todo Mama Esme, como le decía, pues desde que mi mama me abandono me ha tratado como si fuera su hija . Terminando de hablar de Alice, ella es soltera, pues dice que todavía espera a su alma gemela, pero eso no le impide divertirse de lo lindo con su amigo Seth.

Por ultimo, y no menos importante esta Edward.

Lo conocí ya hace dos años, al igual que Rosalie, fuimos enemigos desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, ya que el no soportabas las niñas huecas y esa era la primera impresión que daba cuando me conocían, y no digo que eso era completamente incorrecto, ya que ese era mi caparazón.

Si bien siempre tuve a mama Esme a mi lado, siempre me hizo falta mi mamá y pensaba que era mi culpa que ella nos abandonase a Charlie y a mi, no me pregunten el porque pensaba ello, ni yo lo se. Pero desde el día que Marie se fue, Charlie se pasaba de viaje en viaje y nunca tenía tiempo para mí, y la razón de ello, era que yo le recordaba a mamá. Siempre ha dicho que soy su vivo retrato.

Es por ello, que me daba miedo acercarme tanto a la gente, pensaba que si demostraba quien era yo, la gente se alejaría de mí, eso si contando excepciones como lo son Alice, mama Esme, Carlisle y Emmet, ellos sin lugar a duda conocían a la verdadera Bella Swan. Los demás, en ese entonces solo conocían a Isa, la líder de las porristas. Pues Bella, solo me podían decir la gente que entraba en mi corazón.

Sigo contando mi historia con Edward. Luego de tantas peleas, insultos y tantos cosas malas que nos decíamos, siempre terminábamos besándonos con la excusa de que era la mejor manera de hacernos callar, daba lo mismo quien lo diera, siempre decíamos lo mismo, pera cada vez, los besos se hacían más apasionados, hasta que un día…

_Flash Back_

"_Porque no piensas un poquito más lo que haces, como fuiste capaz de tirarme agua mientras conversaba con Mike" – le decía yo a Edward, completamente furiosa, lo había seguido hasta su habitación para que me diera una explicación._

"_No quería que te llegara a ti, solo a Mike, para que despertase y dejara de babear mientras te conversaba"- me respondió enfurecido._

"_Y a ti que te importa que babee por mi, ese es asunto suyo, no tuyo"._

"_Si es asunto mío, no dejare que mi amigo babee por una arpía como tu"- se acerco un poco más, rozando mi cara – "A no ser que te guste"._

"_Si me gusta, y mucho"- Mentí._

"_Eso es mentira, dime que quieres de el"- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_En ese momento me quede prendada en sus hermoso ojos verdes, en ellos veía furia, pasión. No podía seguir mintiendo, amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, pero el me odiaba. El porque coqueteaba a Mike, era solo una estrategia para olvidarme de el, ese chico que me miraba a los ojos. Me di cuenta en ese momento que no podía seguir ocultando._

"_Porque me enamore de ti idiota, me enamore como una loca de ti, y pensé que si andaba con Mike te podría olvidar" – solté de pronto, pero nunca imagine que iba a suceder luego de esa declaración._

_Me beso, con esa misma pasión que veía en sus ojos, intente controlarme y apartarlo de mi lado. No quería que me besara para que me cállese, como lo hacia siempre. Así que me dispuse a salir de la habitación._

"_No me beses, no me hables, no me toques. No porque te haya confesado mis sentimientos, creerás que puedes utilizarme, hacerme callar con ese beso, o cualquier cosa en la que estés pensando" – Dije de espaldas a él, dirigiéndome a la puerta, no quería que me viera llorar. _

_Pero antes de llegar a mi destino, sentí sus brazos rodeándome en la cintura, mientras con su nariz intentaba correr mi cabello para hablarme al oído. Esto me produjo que sintiera mil descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Intente zafarme, pero sus fuerte brazos me lo impidieron._

"_Bella, no llores por favor"- me dijo._

"_No soy Bella para ti, solo me dicen así la gente que me quiere y me conoce de verdad, no tu Cullen"- le dije mientras seguía intentando zafarme._

"_Si, tu eres Bella para mi, no Isa, no esa niña que intentas demostrar a los demás"- Me dijo, y yo seguía llorando. Pero de repente sentí que no era la única que estaba llorando, sentía por mi cuello lágrimas de él, no entendía por que lloraba. En eso me dijo._

_- "No llores más por favor, no puedo verte llorar. Porque yo…yo"_

_En eso me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos- "¿Por qué tú…? – no me respondía, solo se dedicaba a mirarme mis ojos, mientras seguía sosteniendo mi cintura con su brazos. No aguantándome más, grite- "Responde Edward!"._

_Porque te amo Isabella Swan, como jamás imagine amar a una mujer"._

_Al escuchar su confesión, no tuve duda alguna en que me decía la verdad, sus ojos me lo decían, me lo gritaban. _

_Y lo bese, con fuerza, con ternura. El me respondió con todos sus sentimientos. El beso a los pocos segundo se convirtió en uno más apasionado, el recorría con sus manos mi cintura, mi espalda y el cuello. Mientras mis manos bajaban desde sus desordenados cabellos cobrizos que me encantaban, su cuello, sus anchos hombros, y sin pudor alguno comencé a desabrocharle su camisa, pero mis dedos se volvieron temblorosos, el al ver esto, se quito su camisa y así pude acariciar su torso ya desnudo._

_Sentía que el ambiente de la habitación, se calentaba más y más. Sus besos eran arrolladores. Sin darme cuenta, quede atrapada entre sus brazos y la pared, podía sentir que estaba excitándose, mientras seguía besándome, pero decidió seguir sus besos por mi cuello, por mi escote, mientras sus manos paseaban entre mi espalda baja y mis muslos, así que no aguante más y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, para sentir su cuerpo mas cerca al mío._

_Sus besos en mi escote me estaban matando, la ropa estaba estorbando. Como pude me saque el peto de porrista, mientras el comenzó a desabrochar mi brassier. Sus manos y boca se dirigieron a ese lugar que tanto anhelaban ser acariciadas. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, quería más. Pero Edward decidió entonces separarse un poco de mi._

"_Bella, si no me dices ahora que me detenga, no podre detenerme después. Además… nunca he hecho esto en mi vida"- me dijo apenado._

_Lo mire directamente a sus ojos, me emocionaba ser la primera mujer en su vida, entonces decidí sincerarme_

"_Mi amor, también será mi primera vez. Y no quiero que te detengas, ya te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer día en que te vi, no quiero esperar más"- Le dije con lagrimas de felicidad._

"_Entonces… seguimos, pero antes me tienes responder una pregunta, se que no es la mejor situación de todas, pero no podre seguir si no me respondes"- No sabia que me quería preguntar, no sabia que quería decirme en este momento que fuera tan importante para interrumpir lo que hacíamos.- "Bella, mi amor, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

"_Si, y mil veces si"- respondí rebosante de alegría._

_Luego de responderle, me beso con ternura y me llevo cargando a su cama. Seguimos con lo que habíamos parado, pero ahora con más delicadeza, aunque la pasión estaba igual de encendida. Terminamos de desvestirnos, y el se separo un poco, para sacar de su velador un preservativo. Con manos temblorosas intento abrirlo, al ver lo nervioso que estaba, se lo arranque de las manos y se lo puse yo, algo había aprendido en la clases de educación sexual. Nos recostamos nuevamente, el encima mío y mientras se acomodaba, me dijo_

_-"Te amo, Bella"_

_- "yo también te amo"._

_Fin Flash back._

Desde ese momento, tan único y especial, no nos separamos. Isa y Edward, los grandes enemigos de la escuela, eran novios y la noticia circulo por todos los pasillos de la Escuela.


End file.
